


The lies we tell ourselves

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell lies all day to the people they pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lies we tell ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org//) DE Challenge  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://katyafeline.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**Katyafeline**](http://katyafeline.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  **Summary:** Peeta: The lies we tell ourselves  
>  **Disclaimer:** Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen belong to Suzanne Collins.

They tell lies all day to the people they pass.

This one says, I'm fine and can handle this day. That one says, the loud noise wasn't startling, I was just watching something else. This one say, they don't watch the empty street for too long when their children run off to play with others. That one says, of course they're moving on, a bakery, with a butchery side sometimes.

This one says, sure they don't mind having company or coming to that function. That one says, they'd be glad to leave the city and see people sometime. This one says, they're just quiet people, who want to raise their children in peace. That one says, that people should just leave off about even looking sideways at Haymitch.

 

 

But the last one, the last one every day, when their heads hit the pillow, and bright eyes find dark ones, in a darkness never so absolute as how they met, how they fell in impossible love and impart-able need with each, is only given to one person each. 

It says, we're fine. The world is fine. We would not burn down the entire world and every iota in it, _again, together, apart, every time_ , just to save each other from the faintest whiff of an implication of needing it.


End file.
